


Baby Fever

by Lolita_pen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_pen/pseuds/Lolita_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ModernAU Macao/Cana pairing. Cana has been babysitting for her father's sexy friend (Macao) for years. But when her biological clock starts ticking, she decides to make things happen. Request fic for Omgbatman202 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

Baby Fever

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters therein are all property of Hiro Mashima. I make no money off the writing of this story.

Summary: ModernAU Macao/Cana pairing. Cana has been babysitting for her father's sexy friend (Macao) for years. But when her biological clock starts ticking, she decides to make things happen. Request fic for Omgbatman202 on Tumblr.

Rating: NC-17

-+-

Cana sighed loudly, before downing her beer and calling for another. What had started as a fun night out, quickly turned sour as Macao drunkenly lamented his most recent failed relationship. Being able to outdrink any of her bar buddies definitely had a downside. Now she has to listen to Macao sob and whine over a faceless bitch that was probably out of his league, and it was seriously killing her buzz. It took years for her to come to terms with her feelings for her father's best friend, once she finally realized them; she had always been attracted to older men, and understood that she had seerious daddy issues (courtesy of a fairly delinquent father figure for the majority of her life.) She'd basically raised herself, and was a strong woman who didn't need a man to take care of her. And for many years she had been perfectly fine with being single and free... until this past year marking her 25th birthday; and it was a major wake-up call.

Hookups and black out drunken nights of alleged fun just weren't the thrill they used to be, and she had started to lose the desire to even go out to bars. At first, she attributed this funk to a string of bad lays. She barely remembered any of their names, and most of them couldn't even get her off! Which was saying something, because Cana was a borderline nymphomaniac, and had no problems with getting off (alone or with another partner.) But after a very illuminating tarot reading one morning, she realized that she was just lonely and craved companionship. Then Macao's son Romeo just had to let it slip during one of their movie nights that he wished she was his mother.

_Flashback_

_Cana was settled comfortably on Macao's couch, her feet kicked up onto the coffee table. Romeo was cuddled up to her, his head laying on her thigh. That nights movie was a family movie... one where the kid gets separated and then reunited with his family after a string of hilarious attempts to find his way home. As the credits rolled, she felt Romeo shift to look up at her; his eyes were tinged with sadness and longing, and Cana felt her heart skip a beat. "Why couldn't you be my mother, Cana?" he said softly, leaving her lost for words. She was silent for a minute, debating how to answer that loaded question._

_"Well, I was still a child when you were born..." she said quietly. "Even if your dad liked me like that, it just couldn't have happened."_

_"Oh." Romeo said quietly before settling down again his gaze returning to the TV screen. "I still think you'd make a great mother, Cana..."_

_End Flashback_

Cana wholeheartedly believed that moment to be the catalyst for her biological clock to start ticking. Soon she found herself daydreaming of motherhood and baby names. The little babies and toddlers she came across daily suddenly became so much cuter to her. And just two nights ago, she had a dream where she started lactating spoiled milk...

"Why did she leave mee-e? I (hic) loved that woman..." Macao whined as he leaned on her shoulder, some of his drink spilling over the rim of his glass onto the bar top. This broke Cana out of her reverie and she sighed again before wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Cause she's a stupid bitch who doesn't realize how lucky she was. You're too good for her, Macao." Cana said, her tone of voice loaded with sincerity and unspoken feelings, causing Macao to gasp and pull away to look at her. Cana felt a blush light up her face, and she bit her lip at the awkward moment. Meeting Macao's eyes she could see the wheels turning in his liquor soaked brain, taking a slower time to process the situation than he normally would. "Cana... do you... like me?" He asked softly, disbelief in his tone, as he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear him over the noise surrounding them.

In the few tense seconds that passed, Cana thought over the possible outcome of reavealing her feelings to the man across from her. Would he say no? Return her feelings? Would this make things awkward between them? What would her dad say to them dating? What about Romeo? Did she even want to try a committed relationship? Sighing deeply, she bit her lip and decided to take the plunge... the worst he could say was no, right? "Yes... for a lot longer than I probably should have..."

Another awkward silence fell over them, before Macao pulled her close and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started out chaste, a simple testing of the waters... before Cana let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss, burying her hands in his graying hair and pulling him closer. Hands roamed and fingers explored, while their tongues mapped out each others' mouth. It was hot, consuming, and better than anything Cana had felt in years. He tasted exactly like she'd imagined he would; cheap whiskey and expensive cigars, and Cana absolutely loved it. The need for air caused them to break apart, gasping while studying each other's expressions. "Do you... wanna get out of here?" Macao asked hesitantly.

Not sure where this was heading or how far it would go, but grateful that Romeo was staying over with some friends from school that night. "Yes." she breathed out, before motioning for the bartender to close her tab.

-+-

Cana let out a loud laugh as she pushed a shirtless Macao onto his bed. She took a moment to soak in his disheveled expession and the broad expanse of his defined, hairy chest before straddling his hips and stealing his lips again. This was the passion she had been craving; the heat between them spiraling out of control as they undressed each other. Caught up in the rush, Macao didn't even bother to remove her bikini top; he merely moved the fabric covering her breasts to the side and dove in with his lips and tongue, his large and calloused hand toying with the neglected twin as his lips switched between them. Cana couldn't hold back the moan at his lavish attention to her nipples, reveling in the rough scratch of his stubble against her sensitive skin.

One hand wove into the short hairs at the base of his neck, while the other moved to undo the button and zipper to his slacks. The old man certainly knew his way around the female form, she thought happily before her hand slid past his fly and under the waistband of his boxers to grasp his length. A strangled groan escaped Macao's throat and Cana's brow rose at the surprising piece he kept hidden in his pants. Cana set a steady pace as her hand slid up and down the turgid lenth, and looked up at Macao's flushed face with a wicked smirk. "My my, Macao... isn't this a surprise? Who'd have thought that you were packing such a delicious piece of meat down here?" she said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Don't tell me you're dissapointed, Cana." Macao fired back, a cocky grin splitting his face. "I never thought you'd be scared of dick." He taunted as his hands slowly crept up her thighs, inching her skirt up to her hips before his hands settled over her bare backside. Cana didn't miss the look of surprise cross Macao's features as his brain registered that piece of information, and she let out a hearty laugh at his expense. "Dick doesn't scare me, old man. I'm always ready to play..." she said before grinding her hips against his.

Gasps and groans spilled from their throats as their bodies writhed against each other. Macao's lips moved to lave attention to she smooth skin of Cana's throat, as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. "Are you ready for me to ride you, old man?" She beathed against his ear before nibbling on the lobe. "Fuck yeah..." he groaned out as Cana used her right hand to line their bodies up, before she slid down and took him to the hilt. She felt his hands grip her hips with bruising force, holding her still to savor the initial thrust. But Cana had waited too long to have this man at her mercy, so she forcefully removed his hands to rest on either side of his head. Leaning down she looked him dead in the eyes. "Nah ah ah... I run the show tonight." She said, placing her hands on his chest, before setting a fast pace with her hips, lifting and dropping in time to meet Macao's answering thrusts.

Macao couldn't keep his hands still, apparantly, as they eagerly roamed her soft skin; but she decided to let him have his fun as long as he didn't try to take the lead. She flicked her head to toss the stray hair out of her eyes as she sat up straight and rolled her hips in circles, grinding against him and taking pride in the choaked gasps that passed his lips. "You know I'm young enough to be your daughter, right?" she said as she met his eyes in the dim light of his bedroom. A heavy blush crossed his cheeks and Cana smirked evilly, never stopping the slow grind of her hips. "You're a sick man you know? ... fucking such a young girl like me..." A shiver of lust wracked her whole body as she tossed her head back, moaning loudly and resuming the rise and fall of her hips, feeling him hit pleasure spots deep within her core. _"Goddamn... you feel so fucking good...."_  she groaned.

She'd never had sex with a man as old as Macao, but she assumed that his age combined with all her issues with her father were a contributing factor to the feeling of euphoria currently coursing through her veins. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew eventually she'd have to work out her daddy issues in a healthier way... but right now, these feelings were just too sick, and twisted, and filthy to stop. "Shit... Cana..." Macao growled out as his hands tightened on her hips. "You love it, don't you?" Cana whispered, looking Macao square in the eye. "Do you want me to call you Daddy?" She teased, savoring the expressions that crossed his face as she raised her left hand to toy with her nipple.

_"Oh, god yes..."_ Macao breathed out, catching Cana by surprise. Macao seized the opportunity presented and pushed Cana off his hips, before maneuvering her to rest on her hands and knees. One of his large hands wove into the long hair at the back of her neck and gripped it hard, pulling her hair and making her sit somewhat upright and arching her back. The other hand swung hard, making contact with the smooth skin of her right buttcheek in a loud clap. The resulting pleasure-pain made Cana moan loudly before Macao leaned over her back, and whispered in her ear. "You're such a naughty girl, Cana... I think you need a good spanking, don't you agree?" Macao pressed his hips to her backside, his length sliding against her soaked lips and making Cana's breath hitch; His hand turned her face to meet his. Cana's cheeks were flushed, her breathing labored, and tears of pleasure were building up around her eyes. "Yes!" She groaned, a pleading note to her tone of voice as she rolled her hips against him. "Please, Daddy... fuck me while you spank me..."

Macao's breath caught in his throat, choking for breath as he complied with Cana's request. His hand stung with the force of his spanks, and his arms hurt from the strain of holding Cana's head still; but her alluring moans and encouraging words spurred him on as he ground against her, though never penetrating her. In his mind he knew he was wrong for getting off on this sick game... but he couldn't deny that this was the hottest fuck he'd ever had, and though Cana was younger than him, she was well over the legal age so he assumed that it wasn't so bad to enjoy this.

"God dammit, old man! Just fuck me already!" Cana's demanding voice knocked him out of his reverie, and with one thrust he sheathed himself in her molten depths to their mutual sighs of satisfaction. Wasting no time he set a medium pace with hard thrusts as he pulled Cana's hair and gripped her hip to steady himself. A few short thrusts in, he was stunned to feel the wash of warm liquid over his lap. 'So Cana's a squirter, huh?' He thought to himself with pride as he ground his teeth, and continued to thrust through Cana's orgasm; her spasming, clenching walls gripped him tight as he tried to stave off his own, until...

_"Cum for me, Daddy..."_ those four little words, whispered encouragingly, did him in. And he couldn't stop the shout that escaped his throat as each wave of his orgasm washed over him. He pushed in as far as he could possibly go and held still as he came down from his high. The feeling of bonelessness swept over them both as they collapsed to the bed below. They both struggled to maneuver themselves into a comfortable position, but managed to find one with Cana's back to his front and his arms wrapped around her. "That... was so fucking hot..." Cana whispered as she caught her breath.

"Yeah it. was..." Macao responded as he held her tight, sighing contentedly. A long pause settled between them; just as Macao was drifting off to sleep he heard Cana whisper "I meant what I said at the bar... I really like you, and I dont want this to be a one time thing, Macao..."

Macao hugged her closer, laying a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "Belive me, after tonight's revelations I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." He responded and Cana chuckled softly in return. They drifted off to sleep shortly after, each feeling complete and whole after so many years of loneliness.

-+-

A year later found Cana married to Macao and she coudn't be happier. Romeo was about to start high school, and Cana was busy taking care of a baby girl... not a month after they got together, and Cana had gotten pregnant. It wasn't planned, but the baby was definitely a wanted addition to their little family. Her father wasn't too happy about the circumstances, but he got over it eventually. And Macao took it pretty hard when he found out that he was gonna be a father at 43 years old, but he warmed up to the idea when he saw how excited Romeo became over the soon to be new addition to their family. Years later she would look back fondly on her life, thankful for everything that brought her and Macao together.

-+-

The end! It took forever, but there it is. Pretty hot too... if I do say so myself. LOL omgbatman202 I hope it was worth the wait. I tried to do justice to the pairing, even though its a personal NOTP of mine. Thanks for reading lovelies and as always, please leave a review and constructive criticism.


End file.
